<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Robots and Voidwalkers by illus0ry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510763">Robots and Voidwalkers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/illus0ry/pseuds/illus0ry'>illus0ry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/illus0ry/pseuds/illus0ry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short story I used to practice writing Xisuma and simultaneously develop my minesona's personality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Robots and Voidwalkers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't usually write (or read either, really) this kind of thing so sorry if it's like totally wack quality.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Xisuma was scouting. Season 7 had only just begun- but it never hurt to get a head start on preparations for next season. He had been hopping through servers and empty worlds for a few days now. Hoping to find either a new seed to begin setting up or more players in need of a home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Xisuma entered the next server, he was surprised by the lack of people. Checking his admin screens he found only one signature. It wasn’t unheard of for single players to open their homes in hopes someone may join one day. It was dangerous, but nothing new. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking out, a village house stood just above the horizon line. X figured it would be a good place to start. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The closer he got, he began to notice this was no ordinary village. The grounds were far too orderly and pristine to be natural. Someone had come along and landscaped the area. Golems patrolled as villagers stood at their work stations. He approached a farmer as they emptied their inventory of excess seeds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me-” Xisuma began, “does anyone live outside the village?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They seemed to ponder this for a moment before nodding and pointing towards the house Xisuma saw earlier; “Just over the hill.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Muttering a thanks, he staggered his way up the incline. From here, he could see a bed. A plain, white bed set up next to a cluster of chests and work stations. There were a couple small farms, a nether portal, even a stable. All of this was simply set up in the middle of the grass just beyond the limits of the pathways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh.” Xisuma hummed. That’s odd. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could further question the owner’s choices a figure popped up on the horizon. They walked easily, avoiding holes and bumps all while staring down at the map in their hands. Obviously they were familiar with the land. Finally stopping next to the bed, they looked up. Xisuma gave a small wave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello.” Their voice was synthetic, devout of any emotion. “It’s only me here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was caught off guard by this addition. His brows drew together, head tilted in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re an admin… correct?” One surprise after another, eh? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I am. How did you know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your command screens are open.” Xisuma blushed, dismissing the screens. He forgot other people can see them. There was a heavy silence before the robot spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you came to take control, there isn’t much here for you.” This time, a sad beep followed their statement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take control?” He questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” they nod, “I’ve heard stories of lone admins finding communities lacking one- using their power to take over. I am sorry to disappoint if that is why you’re here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something tightened in Xisuma’s chest. He could never imagine doing something like that. Admins are supposed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>help </span>
  </em>
  <span>their people, not control them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no- I’m not here for that. I already have one of my own.” The robot didn’t respond, Xisuma took that as a queue to continue. “I was just scouting- looking around other servers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They think for a moment, looking down at the ground before regaining eye contact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like a tour?” Xisuma smiles softly beneath his helmet, nodding kindly. He gets a higher, happier sounding beeping in return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” Xisuma asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kirby!” The robot beeped happily once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Xisuma, it’s nice to meet you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kirby was very excited to show off their home. Xisuma could hear their fans whirring in an effort to cool off the electronics within. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing the robot did was stoop over, picking up a cat that had been laying on the pillow of the bed. The cat was mostly orange and white, black specks popping up occasionally. It didn’t fight as it dangled in Kirby’s hold, obviously trusting the robot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kit!” They exclaimed, moving one of the cat’s arms as if it were waving to Xisuma before settling it back down on the bed and turning to continue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xisuma followed close behind as Kirby made their way over to the stable, a bounce in their step. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were three animals grazing within the fence. A donkey, a mule, and a skeleton horse. Kirby rubbed the nose as if they were petting any normal horse and not just a pitted skull. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They don’t have names yet, but that doesn’t make them any less important.” Xisuma nodded along in silence observing the area. A small barn connected to the fenced off yard, a small pile of hay bales rested in the corner where the two structures connected. It was simple and homely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next was the cow pen. Xisuma could almost see a spark of sadness in Kirby’s red eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bred them to get leather but now I can’t bring myself to kill them.” There was another low pitched beep. They scratched behind the ear of a cow that had walked over to the fence. “Trading with the villagers is just such a pain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xisuma chucked to himself.  X would hate to see how they react to any of the hermit’s farms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally the pair walked up in front of a rather impressive build. It wasn’t big, nothing compared to what you might see on Hermitcraft, but the intricacy and careful design made up for that. It was modern, built almost entirely out of white concrete and bricks. A stark contrast to the spruce village behind them. It didn’t seem complete, a large section of roof was missing and the windows revealed an empty interior. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a much smaller building next door built in a similar style.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the guest house… for if I ever got any guests.” Kirby turns to Xisuma, their eyes much brighter this time. “And I have!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?” Xisuma questions, he was sure Kirby was the only other person on the server when he checked earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Xisuma.” The robot said plainly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The admin couldn’t help but chuckle once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had gotten dark by the end of the tour. Xisuma didn’t see the harm in staying the night. He could probably use the rest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The small guest house was nicely decorated. It was warm and inviting despite the exterior’s appearance. Smooth oak flooring, bookshelves filled to the ceiling, a flower pot on the desk containing a single red poppy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It must get lonely, Xisuma thinks, to live alone like this. Sure there were the villagers but they aren’t the chattiest group. The animals appeared to be Kirby’s only real company. The robot didn’t seem to mind that, however. He couldn’t imagine living without the support of the other hermits. Without them he’d probably work himself sick and never leave his base.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xisuma wondered if Biffa would enjoy having another robot around the server. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come visit me on tumblr! @illusory0</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>